herebedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alleirbagland
Alleirbagland is a very beautiful land. It is a place were you can enjoy a holiday. It is a small island were there is a lot of fun sent. There are lots of activities you can do in the summer. There is a beach named seaside. it has soft sand which fills you toes. There is a flowing river which runs the the world. It is clean river. People get water from it. every one loves to play in it and have a big splash. It is great fun to play around it!. If you go under water you you can see all the beautiful creatures that are living in the river. If you explore you will come across lots of caves, if you go in and you will see all the spider webs and old train tracks. if you have a pet there are lots off vets for your pet. the vets will help healing your pet. If you break your arm or have hurt your self there is a hospitil for you to go to. The doctors will help you heal and get better. GET BETTER SOON! You can have birthdays and birthday parties in places and lots of activities you can do. For christmas too! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! We would like you to come to the beautiful island so we would like you to tell everyone about it please?! we would like you to help us with the advertising as we would like more people to come to Alleirbagland and we would like some ideas so we can build on it and have more fun and also some activities to have in the winter so we be very with you. I can get very hot in the summer and very cold in the winter. but when it's hot you can get sun burnt! You have to dress up a lot in the cold winter to keep warm. It is own choice what you want to do because everyone wants everyone to be very happy! Is is also a very big island so you can really can do what you want. There is a lot very good school there and lots of schools where your children can go. from 8 o'clock am to 6 o'clock pm. The schools do a lot of sport and educations and play matches againts other schools. You can play musical instraments and as many as you want. the teachers are all good and friendly to you, they don't preasure rise you. they wait till you are 8 then you are ready to start and they don't shout at you. On the beach it tends to be very hot out on the beach so you have to be careful, The sea is very nice swim in very cooling for a long swim. you can see small island of alleribagland the islands don't have names but we would like ideas for them. they are island are not used often so you can have a holiday there is well. you can drive, sail , or fly to alleribagland. yskrezok city is the city of Alleribagland. The houses are very cozy and warn in winter and it can go a bit crazy with all the warm air. food there are supermarkts and little groserary shops so you can keep healthy. there are shops for icecream, and also for drinks. there are lots and lots of different shops you can go in even get pressants and toys in shops. If you live on Alleribagland and you don't know where to go on holiday, there is a place on the island very quiet and peace full to go on holiday. It is a beautiful land and it has swimming pools an lots of other things. All the activities are all good quality and good fun. it is quite big if you think about it and it is a beautiful place to go on holiday! I you want you can go in the icecream store with any flavor you want, it has anything you can think of.it even has a dobble deacker icecream. there is a long path for you to run and you can also run your dog. there is a play ground for your children to play on. there is a swimming pool, tennis court, and lots of other fun activities. there is a catle you can visit. there is also school you can go to. there is a sports hall you can play sports, squash courts. all this happen in a large village called Tall hill There is a big bit of the island is a tropical island. alleirbagland is very good friend with Eolhcland.The two countries are so good friends the they share the things. The two countries have been friends for so long that 60 years ago that the two countries went to war together. In the middle of the countries there is a big building which is a castle. Our leader lives in there. There is a huge garden around the building you can go and have a look at. On each side of the castle. is a big market place where you can get things from and buy your food and suncream and hats. This island is very good friend with lots of other islands it has a very strong friendships. There are lots of magical animals like Unicorns and lots of other special animals. There are no electronics like ipods and ipads and computers through the day as there is always something else you can do though the day, in the evening you are aloud to play on them but you have to do it after tea and before bed, for only half and hour max. There are news papers so you can read the news instead of watching the news. There are lots and lots and lots and lots of books you can read. We say you need to read at least one book in a day, if more books even more great. ( this is mainly for children so the parents can get on with work. ) This island has a lot of animals. a zoo so you can touch then a and handle them. there is a vet, places were you get your food from, and a place were you get them from. About the language: you don't need to worry about it as lots of the people there speak English and lots of other languages. there is one home almost bulid. It is very exciting!. the weather can change at all different times from raining to snowing to hot to cold to we have to look at the weather most of the time, so you have to guess whats it is like. There are ponies there so you can get a ride at the weekend!. it is only on Saturday and Sunday as there is other things to do. We would like to have a brilliant holiday at Alleirbagland. Enjoy!!